Kaito Akiyama
' This Character Belongs To Rhea And Can Be Found Here.' Please Note: This Page Is Under Construction. Kaito Akiyama, ( 海斗 秋山 in Japanese ) is a 568 year old mutant with the ability of Subatomic Manipulation. He is a legendary samurai, earning the name "Sword God" ( 剣神, Kenshin '') for his strength and skill. Kaito has been repeatedly hired by gangsters and unsavory types for his skills as a bodyguard ( 用心棒, ''Yōjinbō '') and assassin. He is the son of a samurai, Ichirou Akiyama, and his wife, Hana Akiyama. He had two older brothers and a younger sister. He also had a wife, Izumi Nakumura and a daughter. His brother-in-law, Yanabe Nakamura was his best friend and eventual enemy. At a young age, Kaito was trained and at the age of 20, he became a full fledged samurai. Biography Early Life The third of four children, Kaito Akiyama was the son of a well known samurai. He was born outside of Edo [ ''later renamed Tokyo ], Japan. At the age of seven, his father began his training. For several hours a day, Kaito was trained harshly by his father. He often came home with several cuts and bruises. He learned the art of swordplay, archery, and horseback riding among some others. He learned every part of a samurai's uniform and the history of them. It was at the age of 20 that Kaito became a full fledged samurai after his two older brothers had done the same. Only a year after he became a samurai, Kaito was sent to Kyoto where a war was brewing. The war originated in a rivalry in who would become the heir after the head samurai died or gave up his position. This lead to ten years of fighting and the destruction of Kyoto. Kaito met another young samurai on the battlefield, Yanabe Nakumura. With Yanabe being the only one close in age to Kaito, they became fast friends. On the battlefield they worked very well together, fighting like they had trained together for years. Off the battlefield, they drank and told each other about their lives back home. During ten years, the two developed a close bond. The war ended in a stalemate in 1477 and Kaito went home to Edo and Yanabe home to Kobe. Waiting for him in Edo was a fiancée, Izumi Nakumura, the sister of Yanabe. To produce a military alliance with the warring Nakamura clan, Kaito had been promised to the daughter of the opposing samurai by his father. He only saw her once, an introduction, before they married, though he had heard good things about her from his time spent with her brother. They were given a house paid for by Kaito's father and they lived happily. A year after their marriage, Kaito and Yanabe were summoned to Kyoto again to help settle some skirmishes, making Kaito leave his new wife and two month old daughter at home. It was during a fight against some rebels that Kaito became injured when he jumped in front of Yanabe to save him from a flying arrow. He was taken off the battleground by some allies and the wound was bandaged, but it was near-fatal. The arrow had sliced a vein and the bleeding did not slow for a while. The nurses doubted he would ever be able to fight again, let alone walk correctly. Kaito was horrified. To not be able to fight again would be dishonorable. He tried several herbs and odd remedies but none worked. He started to pray to the Gods to heal him and miraculously, his leg stitched itself together in front of his eyes in moments. His leg was as good as new. He raced home, Yanabe following, wanting to tell everyone about this power given to him by the gods. They didn't believe him until it was put to the test. A katana was thrust through his stomach and once it was removed, Kaito was able to heal himself through the the Gods' power. He soon became a legend among his family. What he didn't notice, with his new found fame, was that Yanabe was growing colder. He started to not attend their daily training, his temper was short and he disappeared for days on end. When he was there however, he was constantly asking Kaito about his healing ability. How did it feel? How much he could heal? And Kaito answered the questions happily, still reveling in his new found fame. It was in the middle of the night when men came and captured Kaito. His wife did not wake as she lay next to him, nor did their daughter who slept soundly in the next room. The five men were able to subdue Kaito into unconsciousness. He woke sometime later, he didn't know how long, in what looked like an underground cave. Hours were spent alone before a man, dressed in black, came and questioned him about his divine power. They were all the same questions that Yanabe had asked and Kaito gave the same answers. The man left with no other words and he was alone again for hours. Days passed before anyone would even talk to him; this time it was Yanabe. He revealed his desire to have his friends' power; to be indestructible. Yanabe thought that if the Gods gave Kaito the power, he could take the power from Kaito. Months were spent torturing Kaito and cutting him open - literally - only to find that nothing worked and his skin always stitched itself back together. Kaito came to hate his friend. And Yanabe grew restless. After months of nothing, Yanabe decided to step it up. He had men capture his wife and two year old daughter. They then used to torture Kaito mentally. If he did not answer a question to their liking, his family would be hurt. As time wore on, it became unbearable. They were in the middle of another interrogation session when one of Yanabe's men drew blood from his year old daughter. This drew him over the edge. He became enraged and the cave walls started to shake. Eventually, they crumbled and the ceiling collapsed, killing everyone in the cave, even his wife and child. He found that everyone but Yanabe had died. Somehow, he escaped the cave before the rock fell. It was then that Kaito took to hunting Yanabe. It was his fault that he was alone, that he was stripped of his samurai title and became a rogue. As he hunted his former friend, he came across those he had contact with and after interrogating them on his current whereabouts, he killed them. At first, killing weighted heavily on his soul and he thought he would break. He then started to convince himself that it was needed, that he needed to get to Yanabe. After months turned to years with no word of Yanabe, Kaito started to wander, hoping that he would come across the man that killed his wife. WWI WWII The Company Working For The Company Modern Day Personality Kaito Akiyama is the archetypical "Strong but Silent type", not commenting on much or becoming involved in situations that don't involve him directly. He is very obedient to his employers and usually carries out all the orders that are given to him. However, this doesn't mean that he would abandon his personal morals in order to fulfill a task given to him. Appearance / Current Forms Humans Non-Humans Abilities Subatomic Manipulation is the ability to control subatomic particles. Users can manipulate their own subatomic particles as well to achieve a variety of affects to themselves and objects around them. Characteristics Powers & Abilities * Shapeshifting ( aka Omnifarious ) - Because Kaito is able to control subatomic particles, he has complete and absolute control over his own being, allowing him to manipulate his shape, density, and size to anything he may wish. Kaito can take any form that he can imagine, so long it follows the laws of Physics and Logic. Shapeshifting is painless and quick. * Species-Shifting - A more specific shapeshift, Kaito can manipulate his cells and DNA to replicate that of another species'. * Telekinesis & Elemental Manipulation - A telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level, making this an application of Kaito's abilities. This also applies to the elements. * Healing - Kaito can heal any wound so long as he is conscious. This was the first form of his ability that Kaito discovered. * Immortality - By regenerating his cells, Kaito can stay young for as long as he wishes. * Samurai Abilities - Kaito is an immensely skilled samurai, evident by the earning of his nickname "Sword God" and is regarded as legendary. Being trained from a young age, and keeping up the practice has made Kaito a very skilled swordsman. Even today, his preferred weapon is the katana. Limitations * Touch - To be able to shapeshift in to a perfect form, or another species, he must touch the specimen in able to obtain their genetic code. Once he has touched them, he will always be able to shift into that creature/person/animal. * Cannot create/accumulate permanent abilities - Kaito can temporarily take on superior abilities for a short amount of time. Species-based weakness may be acquired as well when shifting into another species. * Control - Heightened emotion can make his abilities go out of control. * Distance & Weight - The further away and the heavier an object is makes it harder for Kaito to control that object. Category:Male Category:Male OC Category:Male Character Category:Fandomless Category:Supernatural Character Category:Supernatural OC Category:Supernatural Males Category:Immortal Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutant Category:Characters